digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ne'er The Twins Shall Meet
Summary Returned to his human form, Koichi is overwhelmed by guilt. He is also recognized by Takuya as being the 'other Koji' that he saw during his brief return to the Real World. Hearing this, Koji demands to know if everything is true and if their mother really is still alive. Koichi admits that everything is true and tells his story. On her deathbed, Koichi's grandmother told him that he had a brother named Koji; this was all she could tell him and apparently passed away shortly after. Koichi, however, wanted to know more about Koji and why they were separated. He managed to track his brother down, but repeatedly found himself unable to approach Koji. Koichi never told anyone about Koji, not even his mother, who he felt was already too stressed to bother. When Koichi mentions seeing Koji on the train, Takuya jumps in says that he remembers seeing him there, and asks how Koichi got to the Digital World without a Trailmon. Koichi admits that he doesn't remember how he got to the Digital World and that after he fell down the stairs, everything became a big blur. The next thing he knew, he was in the Digital World. Alone in a strange world, Koichi felt angry and betrayed. His pain attracted Cherubimon, who gave him the Spirits of Darkness. J.P., Zoe, and Tommy apparently meet up with the others and they all begin to travel on Angler, heading toward the Rose Morning Star. J.P., Tommy, and Zoe discuss Koichi and Koji and Zoe comments that they look very sad. The gang stops for a break and Takuya decides to talk to Koji, who is unsure of how to act as a brother. Soon J.P., Zoe, and Tommy all give Koji support and advice. Koichi, meanwhile, sits alone and wonders why the others don't hate him after all he's done. As Angler begins moving again, Patamon talks to Koichi and tells him that darkness isn't evil unless you let it be. Patamon then senses something 'big and scary'--Cherubimon is on the railroad and Angler crashes into him before being kicked away. The team quickly spirit evolves, but Koichi is left defenseless without his spirits. Their attacks on Cherubimon are useless and he simply laughs at how 'pathetic' they are. Cherubimon then uses Storm of Judgment to attack the children and Beowulfmon uses his body to protect Koichi. The children revert to their human forms and Koichi is the only one left unharmed. Cherubimon spots him and tells him that he's disappointed that he was defeated so easily by the Digidestined. Koichi becomes angry and says that Cherubimon used and manipulated him, something Cherubimon promptly denies. He claims that he tried to give the Spirits of Darkness to many before Koichi, but it rejected them all, only accepting someone with a very dark heart. He then offers to take Koichi in again, and Koichi admits that everything Cherubimon has said is true, but he doesn't want revenge anymore. Koichi says he would rather die than betray his brother and Cherubimon begins to move in. When Koji cries out Koichi's name, his D-Tector begins to glow and surround Koichi in light. From the light, a new D-Tector is created and the purified Spirits of Darkness enter it. Koichi realizes that he doesn't have to be afraid anymore or rely on evil and spirit evolves to Lowemon. Lowemon attacks Cherubimon and brings him to his knees. When Cherubimon calls upon a Lightning Spear, Koichi slide evolves to JagerLowemon and delivers a final blow. Cherubimon begins to dissolve, but J.P. notices that there is no Fractal Code--this Cherubimon was a fake. Cherubimon's voice is heard saying that he is impressed by Koichi's ability to unlock the true power of darkness and that he looks forward to meeting him in person at the Rose Morning Star. Koichi decides to head out on his own and tells the others to return home, but Koji refuses, saying that Darkness is weak without Light. The others agree and decide to come along as well and the group heads out for the Rose Morning Star. Featured characters Digivolution Digimon Analyser No digimon were analysed this episode. Quotes "The resemblance between them is kinda creepy, huh?" "And they look the same!" :-'J.P.' and Tommy have difficulty with the concept of twins. Other Notes Continuity errors *At the end of last episode, Kouichi was unconscious in a ditch, but at the beginning of this episode, which picks up right where the last left off, Kouichi merely seems dazed and on even ground. *When Kouichi is spying on Koji, right before he sees Koji's stepmom, Kouichi's eyes are gray, not blue. Animation errors *When the corrupted Spirits of Darkness change into the true spirits, the corrupted Human Spirit becomes the true beast spirit and the corrupted Beast spirit becomes the true human spirit. Dubbing changes Digimon references Real-world references Miscellaneous trivia *Although it was never shown on-screen, Takuya apparently told Koji and the others of his return to the Real World and seeing the 'other Koji', as Koji does not seem surprised that Takuya recognizes Kouichi from the train station. Category:Digimon Frontier Episodes